Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis SCOOBY DOO, SHAGGY and the rest of the gang unravel a bewitching case of ghostly deed and spine-tingling suspense in this feature-length animated Scoob-tacular movie! When the gang meets up with famous fright-writer BEN RAVENCROFT, he invites them to New England for his hometown’s big Autumn Harvest Festival. Things take a supernatural detour when they learn the place is haunted—by BEN’s ancestor SARAH! Will the mystery reveal that SARAH was a good-hearted healer…or a spell-casting witch? Before you can say “SCOOBY snacks!”, the gang is on the case, tangling with bumbling mummies, monster turkeys—and (zoniks) a ghostly secret hidden in the RAVENCROFT family’s past! Grooving to the tunes of the movie’s rocking band, “THE HEX GIRLS”, and BILLY RAY CYRUS performing the SCOOBY DOO theme song, it’s SCOOBY DOO at his spellbinding, spine-tingling, super-sleuthing best! VHS Supplements 1999 VHS 2000 VHS 2001 VHS 2002 VHS Advertised on: 1999-2000 VHS # Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries (1999 VHS) # Batman Beyond: The Movie (1999 VHS) # Tweety: Home Tweet Home (1999 VHS) # Tweety: Tweet & Lovely (1999 VHS) # The King and I (1999 VHS) # Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season (1999 VHS) # Gremlins (1999 VHS) # The Goonies (1999 VHS) # Beetlejuice (1999 VHS) # The Halloween Tree (1999 VHS) # Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (1999 VHS) # Addams Family Reunion (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: Foul Play in Funland (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Witch? (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mask Mix-Up (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: That's Snow Ghost (1999 VHS) # Classic Scooby-Doo: The Haunted House Hang-Up (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo: The Headless Horseman of Halloween (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo's Wedding Bell Boos (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo: A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo's A Nutcracker Scoob (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1999 VHS) # Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1999 VHS) # The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS) # The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1999 VHS) # Bugs Bunny: Big Top Bunny (1999 VHS) # Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes (1999 VHS) # Jack Frost (1999 VHS) # Richie Rich (1999 VHS) # Christmas in Connecticut (1999 VHS) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1999 VHS) # The Year Without a Santa Claus (1999 VHS) # Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1999 VHS) # Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1999 VHS) # Jack Frost (1999 VHS) # Pinocchio's Christmas (1999 VHS) # A Christmas Story (1999 VHS) # George Balanchine's The Nutcracker (1999 VHS) # To Grandmother's House We Go (1999 VHS) # Little Men (1999 VHS) # Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (1999 VHS) # Casper's First Christmas (1999 VHS) # The Jetsons Christmas Carol (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (2000 VHS) Category:Released in 1999 Category:Released in 2000 Category:Released in 2001 Category:Released in 2002 Category:Warner Bros Family Entertainment Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:VHS